White like the Snow
by Shinn Asuka-san
Summary: En el 197 a.c. se vuelve a vivir una experiencia de miedo por una nueva guerra. Sentimientos confusos entre los pilotos, nuevas maquinarias y recientes personajes harán cambiar la historia...


**"White…Like the snow"**

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Wing y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque todo lo que hay en este fic sí.

**Capítulo 0: Pasado  
**

**After Colony 195 **

Las guerras entre Oz y los pilotos Gundam sigue haciéndose más intensa. Hay muchas guerrillas y todas claro, sin sentido…

Mucha gente y entre ellos padres, han deseado que las mentes de sus hijos se mantuviesen alejadas de cada muerte y cada enfrentamiento que se debía presenciar…temían que ellos fueran soldados de un momento a otro…pero estos deseos fueron en vano, ya que muchos niños que tenían una vida habían pasado a ser un piloto en solo segundos…

La academia especializada en el entrenamiento para futuros pilotos de Mobile Suit en Romefeler, llamada del mismo modo que la fundación, había logrado conseguir a millones de candidatos dispuestos a entrar en guerra sin saber quién o qué era su enemigo. Entre ellos no solo se divisaban hombres de mediana edad, sino también jóvenes adolescentes entre quince y dieciocho años, hombres y mujeres.

Mientras esta academia seguía reclutando gente, Relena Peacecraft estaba a punto de ascender al cargo de "Reina" pero eso era ocultado a todos, incluso a los futuros pilotos en la fundación…

**Academia Romefeler**

Mucha gente entraba a ese gran lugar y salía de éste vestidos de uniforme y con una mirada seria. La verdad, era irónico creer que adolescentes mujeres fueran a ese sitio para ser pilotos y arriesgar sus vidas en una guerra absurda…pero cada quien tenía su razón.

Ahora si que me perdí…--miró a todos lados, el sitio era tan grande que lo único que hizo fue vagar por un largo rato con una pesada valija en sus manos hasta dar con una puerta-- …No tengo mejor opción que entrar aquí –golpeó la puerta que decía "Dirección" y entró—

Dentro de esa gran habitación solo se veían sillones de espera, alguna que otra revista y a una mujer sentada detrás de un escritorio…tal vez ella era la secretaria del Director.

Eh…disculpe…--dijo la joven; sí…era una chica la que había ingresado—Busco al director…--mostró un rostro avergonzado…en tiempos como estos ¿quién querría perder su tiempo en conocer a un posible director amargado y de mal carácter?—

Ah…--la miró—veo que eres nueva aquí; descuida, te haré una cita.

¿Cita? –supuso que era algo absurdo¿hacer una cita para hablar un poco del lugar y qué harían, o algo similar?...—No se moleste, no quiero interrumpirlo…--dijo como excusa; prefirió parecer amable a dar una mala impresión—

Después de sonreír un tanto falsa a aquella mujer, salió tan rápido como llegó y suspiró.

… Que gente rara…¿cómo pueden estar tan tranquilo en tiempos como estos?

Al decir esto recordó su meta principal: encontrar un lugar para descansar…

Miró hacia su derecha y pudo observar a un chico de su misma edad o un año más, vestido con un traje rojo oscuro. Su cabello era negro-violáceo y sus ojos miraban fijamente un mapa.

¿Estás perdido? –dijo suavemente acercándose—

¿Uhm? –le miró; tenía los ojos de un color muy especial…un marrón demasiado claro que se podía confundir con el rojizo—A decir verdad no, solo recorría el lugar. Aún no me acostumbro a tantas habitaciones.

Ah ya veo…yo también soy nueva –sonrió— y a decir verdad estoy tan perdida que no sé para dónde ir. –se acercó más hasta poder ver el mapa—

No te culpo…--dejó que tomase el mapa y siguió observándolo junto a ella por detrás—

Es tan enorme que hasta este mapa me confunde…me pregunto en dónde quedarán las habitaciones de mujeres…

Cierto… --miró hacia las manos de la joven—Permíteme… --le dijo para hacerle entender que cargaría su equipaje—

¿Eh? Ah jajaja no, estoy bien, de verdad. No pesa tanto como parece –sus manos estaban rojizas de tanto cargar la maleta y hacer fuerza—

Insisto; permíteme ser un caballero y ayudarte –se la quitó con suavidad de las manos—

Ah…bueno… --se avergonzó—

Bueno, supongo que ahora deberemos encontrar tu habitación –dijo echándole un último vistazo al mapa—

Sería mucho más sencillo decir "y así el chico acompañó a la recién llegada a su habitación", pero no estaría contando lo que pasó.

La verdad es que ambos vagaron por mucho tiempo, era complicado entender como hacían los demás para no perderse.

No vamos a terminar de recorrer este lugar –suspiró la joven—

Así parece ser, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí parados –jaló la maleta para continuar caminando—

Si… --iba a seguirlo, pero recordó un pequeño detalle—Espera por favor…

¿Uhm? –se volteó—

Disculpa yo…Bueno…--sonrió—no te dije mi nombre y tú te ofreciste a ayudarme con mucho gusto, pero sigo sin saber quién eres…

Issac…--en tono suave—Issac Cavendish ¿y tú?

Yo soy…Lune, Lune Bell

¿Bell?...Curioso apellido –dijo mientras volvía a caminar con ella a su lado—

Se supone que su origen es británico, pero cuesta creerlo…--miró a su derecha-- ¡Mira, creo que ahí están las habitaciones!

Así parece ser…--dijo un tanto alegrado—

El chico pasó con la nueva candidata de largos cabellos negros y ojos amatistas…Sí, extraños pero interesantes ojos violáceos…jamás los había visto, pero aún así no le miró de manera especial…podría sentirse incómoda.

Oh, cierto –le quitó la maleta—Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado…

No es nada

Ya sé¿has visto que tienen un gran jardín?

Si…

¿Has ido?

No, realmente no he tenido tiempo

¡Entonces vayamos! –le tomó la mano para salir de ahí—

Issac no era uno de esos típicos adolescentes que pensaba en tener una novia a la cual tomar por las noches y presumir por ello, pero tampoco era un niño sensible que se apenaba por todo y aún así era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que se sonrojaba al ser tomado de la mano por una mujer…

Lo más irónico de esto fue que no tardaron en encontrar el jardín porque el chico sabía su ubicación y esto no es da a entender solo una cosa…¿pudo él haber fingido no saber el lugar de la habitación de Lune?...

Wa...¡mira, mira! --le soltó para adelantarse-- que grandes piletas...--se sonrojó al recordar un detalle-- ...ehm...¿no es lindo? --le sonrió y comenzó a dar vueltas muy feliz pero...cuando recordó que tenía a Issac enfrente se puso nerviosa y empezó a caer—

Issac miró las piletas sin gran entusiasmo... nunca le gustaron mucho, malos recuerdos de quemaduras en la cara por no ponerse bloqueador solar. La niña parecía ser muy sociable y él estaba en su mundo pensando cuando la vio caer.

¡Hey! -- Le tomó la mano para que no se fuera a caer y la estabilizó -- No te vayas a caer

Si, creo que me emocioné un poco --se sonrojó al haberle tomado de la mano--  
-- Suele pasar --  
-- ...Hum... --mirando a los alrededores-- Oye...Issac-kun ¿sabes nadar? --comenzó a caminar con él, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que sus manos estaban tomadas—

Él miró las manos de ambos y se sonrojó bastante

Pues... si... algo... --- no era el mejor nadando... ni lo sería... pero no se ahogaba--¿tu?

...Eh... --hubo silencio por un momento-- ...No sé...nadar... --sonrojo--

-- Entonces con mayor razón no te puedes caer a la piscina -.

-- Tienes razón...pero me da pena, tengo 17 años y aún no sé nadar...

-- Encuentro peor que alguien tenga 17 años y solo pueda nadar diez metros sin ahogarse -

-- Pero yo ni si quiera puedo nadar medio metro…

-- Hh.. bueno... -- suspiró -- ya aprenderás

-- Ah ¡ya se! --le toma ambas manos-- Issac-kun...¿me enseñarías a nadar?

-- Pues.. te puedo enseñar a nadar los 9.5 metros que te faltan para los diez

-- ¿De verdad? --sonríe y lo abraza-- ¡Domô!

-- Claro...(vaya energías)…

-- ...Oye Issac-kun...no te he preguntado nada de tí, dime dime --sonrie-- ¿cuántos años tienes?

-- Zodiacal.. Leo... chino... tigre...

-- Leo...wa --estrellitas en sus ojos-- ¡creo que somos compatibles!

-- ¿Compatibles?

-- Si¿qué no sabias nada de las compatibilidades entre signos?

-- No --

-- Bueno, los signos zodiacales son compatibles mas con unos que con otros y creo que el tuyo es compatible con el mio...o no lo recuerdo --piensa--

-- .. Pues... que interesante... no tenía idea

-- Uhm...--mira el agua de las piscinas-- dime...¿tienes novia? –curiosa— (No debí haber preguntado eso….que tonta)

-- Ah.. no -- Le contestó con la verdad

-- Ah... y...¿qué te gusta hacer? --se recostó en el césped aún teniendole tomado de la mano--

-- ... Ah.. de todo.. no tengo nada favorito... a excepción de... matemáticas - Le contestó mirándo el cielo- y tu?

-- Bailar...--cierra los ojos-- antes de venir aqui practicaba ballet...

-- Oh.. eso…que interesante y bello

-- ...Si ¿verdad?...era muy lindo...cuando podía hacerlo

-- ¿Y ahora no puedes?

-- ...En este lugar no hay un sitio donde pueda hacerlo además...no creo ser buena...estudié ballet porque pensé que me sentiría mejor pero...cuando murió mi madre dejé de bailar...ella me enseñaba

-- (Que triste)... tal vez puedas practicar en un taller o algo así---

-- Si...si pudiera volver a practicar...¿me irías a ver? --giró su rostro para mirarle a los ojos, estaban muy cerca uno del otro- Issac-kun...--le llamó en un susurro--

-- Si tu quieres iré a verte Lune-chan... -- le sonrió y se volvió a tirar en el pasto

-- ...Hai...--giró su cuerpo para estar solo a centímetros del suyo-- ...Issac-kun...¿no tienes miedo?

-- ¿Miedo? –le miró curioso-- ¿de qué?

-- ...Aqui nos entrenan para ser pilotos...¿no tienes miedo...de morir por eso?...

-- La verdad.. no.. no voy a morir... no tengo miedo de algo que no pasará --

-- ...Yo...si tengo miedo...--toma su mano entre las suyas y cierra los ojos-- ...pero es curioso porque ...estoy aqui

--- No deberías tener miedo --- la miró con seguridad -- el miedo atrae a tu terror...

-- ...¿Cómo haces para no tenerlo...?

-- Sólo no pienso en ello... y confío en mí

-- ¿Puedo confiar en ti...? --abrió sus ojos amatistas para mirarle--

-- Supongo... - siguió mirándo el cielo

Su mano toca su rostro y hace que le mire suavemente -- ¿Temes mirarme a los ojos?...

No…--la miró-- ¿Por qué?

-- Por mis ojos…es que mucha gente teme mirarme por eso…dicen que soy extraña por el color de ellos

-- Eso es absurdo…yo no los veo raros…los veo…especiales…

-- …Issac…--su rostro parecía de sorpresa ante tal respuesta y solo le sonrió—

Después de un largo diálogo y conocerse un poco más se quedaron ahí.  
Los meses pasaron y ambos se convirtieron en compañeros de trabajo, hacían muchas cosas juntos como tareas, estudiar libros y luego…fueron 'amigos'…

…Y aunque uno sentía algo mas fuerte por el otro, al cabo de un año terminaron separándose…

**After Colony 195 **

Después de que Relena Peacecraft asumió como Reina, hubo una gran revuelta y después de eso confusiones, engaños y al final de todo…la verdad.

El Wing Zero junto con su piloto Heero Yuy logran traer la paz a la Tierra y sus colonias, y claro no olvidemos los demás pilotos que hicieron posible ese suceso…

**After Colony 196**

Luego de que la paz había sido esparcida por toda la Tierra y cada colonia, la hija de Treize Kushrenada, Marimeia, comienza una nueva operación que pondrá en riesgo la tranquilidad de cada ser humano.

Con un ideal erróneo la pequeña intenta transformarse en la soberana de la Tierra y secuestra a la 'ahora' ministro de relaciones exteriores, Relena Darlian.  
En un desesperado rescate, Heero Yuy y los demás pilotos quienes habían decidido abandonar a sus Gundams vuelven a requerirlos para una última batalla, que termina con un final similar al anterior…

**After Colony 197**

La paz por el momento sigue y seguramente ustedes se preguntarán qué habrá pasado con aquellos dos jóvenes que se separaron a causa de la guerra…pues…tal vez, lo descubran ahora…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Y bueno erhem –pose- mi nombre es Shinn Asuka –cof- bueno mi nombre de escritora…-saca una hoja- aquí hay un poco mas sobre mí

Name: Shinn Asuka  
Age: 15  
Blood: 0  
Birthday: 20/11

Bueno, ahora sie –cof- realmente espero que no quieran asesinarme. Puede que al principio les confunda un poco porque dirán "¿Y éstos niños qué tienen que ver con GW?" Pues en realidad no mucho porque yo los inventé, muajajaja pero ya el episodio que viene seguro les gustará.  
Como favor de escritora –smile- dejen reviews, con críticas y no críticas, saludos, bla bla…bla bla y sean felices…


End file.
